Just one kiss
by Eicheulme
Summary: Nur ein Kuss. Und doch so viel mehr ... LExJP
1. Chapter 1

_Für Jana, die mich dazu gebracht hat, mal wieder selbst zu schreiben und es dann auch noch hochzuladen. Hab dich ganz doll lieb ;-)_

**Kiss me**

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

Lily hatte sich oft ausgemalt, wie ihr erster Kuss sein würde. Erst einmal würde sie einen Jungen finden, mit dem sie stundenlang Gespräche führen konnte. So wie mit Remus. Jemand, der intelligent und lustig war und sie liebte so wie sie war. Wie ihr Vater. Klischeehaft, wie sich junge Mädchen den ersten Freund nun mal vorstellen.

Dann würde sie ihn kennen lernen und sich nach und nach in ihn verlieben. Sie würden stundenlang am See sitzen und Händchen haltend über die Ländereien schlendern.

Dann, wenn sie sich ganz sicher war, dass er nicht so ein Idiot war, wie Potter, oder ein Playboy, wie Black. Wenn sie sich ganz sicher war, dass er der richtige war, dann würde sie mit ihm ausgehen. Nach Hogsmeade. Sie würden in die Drei Besen gehen und ein Butterbier zusammen trinken. Er würde ihre Hand nehmen und sie würden sich ganz langsam näher kommen und dann …

„Hey, Evans, machst du jetzt endlich hinne oder bist du vor Schock erstarrt ?"

Black grinste sein blödes ich-bin-ja-ach-so-toll-Grinsen und zwinkerte. Ein paar Mädchen seufzten geistesabwesend.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milkey twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

Oder vielleicht hätte sie ihren Traummann ganz zufällig getroffen und wäre auf den ersten Blick in ihn verliebt gewesen. Von Liebe auf den ersten Blick hatte sie immer schon mal geträumt.

Oder ein romantisches Date am Waldrand, ein Picknick. Vielleicht sogar bei Mondenschein. Sie würden erst beide schüchtern tun und sich schließlich in den Armen liegen.

Remus lächelte sie entschuldigend an. Als ob er etwas dafür konnte. ER hatte sie schließlich nicht dazu gezwungen, bei diesem bescheuerten Spiel mitzumachen. ER hatte die Flasche nicht gedreht.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon it's hanging tire _

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

Sogar ein Urlaubsflirt wäre ihr recht gewesen. An einem romantischen Sandstrand. Ein roter Sonnenuntergang und ein netter Junge … das hatte durchaus auch so seine Reize.

Zur Not reichte auch eine Partyknutscherei mit jemanden wie Dave Scott, dem Quidditsch Kapitän der Rawenclaws. Der sah zum ersten unglaublich gut aus, nicht als wenn Lily nur auf Äußerlichkeiten achten würde … aber zweitens war er auch noch ziemlich intelligent.

Ihr kroch eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hoch. Aber es half ja nichts, sie hatte sich die Sache eingebrockt, sie würde sie auch wieder auslöffeln.

Warum hatte sie sich auch breitschlagen lassen, mit Black, Potter und den anderen aus unserem Jahrgang Flaschendrehen zu spielen … ich meine, FLASCHENDREHEN ?

Der Rest war einfach nur Pech gewesen. Als Potter die Flasche in die Hand nahm, konnte sie ja nicht ahnen, dass nicht eines seiner Fan-girls das „Opfer" sein würde. Sondern sie.

_Oh kiss me, beneath the milkey twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

Aber plötzlich sah Potter gar nicht mehr so selbstbewusst aus. Kein arrogantes „Hey Evans !" und kein dummes Grinsen. Er sah eher aus, als wäre er gerade seinem Henker vorgeführt worden.

Blass war er und er schien unter Lilys Blick zu schrumpfen.

Sie stand auf. Zögernd näherten sich ihre Köpfe. Potter wich ihrem Blick aus. Schüchtern hob er den Kopf und Lily fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass er braune Augen hatte. Kastanienbraune Augen. Warum sie darauf achtete ? Na, man muss sich doch merken, welche Augenfarbe der Junge hatte, an dem man seinen ersten Kuss verschenkte.

Nicht, dass Lily noch nie jemanden geküsst hatte. Im Kindergarten. Aber zählte das ?

Jetzt war es also so weit. Lily schloss vorsichtshalber die Augen. Und öffnete sie ruckartig wieder, als sie weiche Lippen auf ihre pressten.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Zum ersten Mal sah er entspannt aus in ihrer Gegenwart. Nicht locker, arrogant, wie sonst. Sondern richtig entspannt.

Jetzt erst wurde Lily sich bewusst, was er da eigentlich tat.

Und was sie tat. Denn sie hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und erwiderte den Kuss. Halt, stopp, warte, sie erwiderte den Kuss ? Das war nicht Teil des Plans gewesen. Auch dieses Gefühl gehörte nicht in ihren Plan, die Schmetterlinge, die sich eindeutig in ihrem Bauch breit machten konnten einfach nicht von dem Kuss kommen. Sie hatte bestimmt zu viel gegessen. Genau, zu viel gegessen. Deshalb war ihr auch so schwindelig.

„Ihr könnt jetzt aufhören." Blacks schallendes Lachen unterbrach Lily in ihren Überlegungen. Ihr Gesicht brannte. Warum hatte sie nicht aufgehört ?

„'Tschuldigung." murmelte James. Nein! Nicht, James. Potter. Sein Name war Potter.

Sie entschuldigte sich ziemlich schnell nach dieser Runde. Aber noch im Bett hallte ihr das Pochen ihres klopfende Herzens in den Ohren und sie hatte einen unglaublich süßen Geschmack auf den Lippen.

Lilys Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Nur eins war ihr klar. SO fühlte man sich nicht, wenn man zu viel gegessen hatte.

_Kiss me beneath the milkey twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

_So kiss me, so kiss me, so kiss me_


	2. Chapter 2

_Jemand etwas Kitsch ? Ich bin mir sicher, hier ist genug für alle. Hoffe mal, es ist nicht zu emo. Verklagt Bryan Adams und sein „Everything I do", das allein hat schon genug Melancholie und ein dunkler Winterabend tut das restliche._

**Everything I do**

_Look into my eyes – You will see,  
What you mean to me,  
Search your heart - Search your soul,  
And when you find me there,  
You'll search no more_

In ihren Augen versinken. Einfach aufzuhören zu existieren. Im endlosen Grün verschwinden. Ihre Augen erinnerten ihn immer ein Frühling. Und auch ihr Duft. Sie roch nach Blumen. Wie einer dieser Frühlingstage, die schon leicht nach Sommer schmeckten und es doch noch nicht ganz waren.

Und ihre Lippen schmeckten nach Schokolade. Nach Schokoladeneis um genau zu sein. Nicht, dass sie kalte Lippen gehabt hätte, nein. Zu einem warmen Sommertag passte einfach das erste Schokoladeneis des Jahres.

James seufzte. Und fuhr sich zum wiederholten Male über die Lippen. Ihr Geschmack war schon lange verschwunden. Aber die Erinnerung war süß.

„Prongs ?" Er hatte Sirius nicht bemerkt, der sich nun neben ihm auf der Tribüne fallen lies und ihn besorgt ansah. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Das hatte es ja schließlich auch nicht, als Remus versucht hatte, nach dem Frühstück mit ihm zu reden.

Er war einfach zu beschäftigt gewesen, sie anzustarren. Ihre nervöse Angewohnheit, vor dem Unterricht noch mal in den Unterlagen zu blättern. Wie sie sich durch das Haar fuhr, wenn sie auf eine Unstimmigkeit stieß.

Aber heute war etwas anders gewesen. Sie hatte ruhig da gesessen. Anscheinend hatte sie keinen Hunger. Vielleicht war ihr nicht gut.  
Hoffentlich hatte das nichts mit gestern Abend zu tun. Sicher hatte es das. Schließlich hatte sie ihn küssen müssen. Und wie alle Welt und besonders ganz Hogwarts wusste, hasste sie ihn. Und ihn zu küssen war da sicher keine Ausnahme. Aber irgendwie hatte er gedacht, gestern wäre es anders gewesen.

Gestern hätte sie vielleicht endlich gemerkt, wie ernst es ihm war.

_Don't tell me – It's not worth fighting for,_

_I can't help it – There's nothing I want more,_

_You know it's true,_

_Everything I do, I do it for you – Ohh yeah_

_**Es hatte geregnet, an dem Tag an dem er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Naja, nicht unbedingt gesehen. Er hatte sie vorher schon gesehen. Schließlich gingen sie in die gleiche Klasse. Aber es hatte an dem Tag geregnet, als er sie zum ersten Mal **_**gesehen**_** hatte. Schließlich war es der erste Tag des Septembers gewesen. Und der Anfang ihres dritten Jahres.**_

_**James liebte den Herbst. Bunte, wirbelnde Blätter machten die sonst so graue Welt zu einer Farbpalette.**_

_**Es war ein nasser Tag gewesen. Und kalt. Das waren die Seiten am Herbst, die James überhaupt nicht leiden konnte. Er wusste noch ganz genau, wie er über den Bahnsteig geschlendert war, und auf der Suche nach seinem besten Freund und Mitmarauder Sirius Bleack gewesen war.**_

_**Und plötzlich hatte es einen Knall gegeben.**_

_**Nein, nicht im methaphorischen Sinne, sondern wirklich. Er war nämlich direkt in einen Gepäckwagen hinein gerannt.**_

„_**Hast du dir weh getan ?" fragte plötzlich jemand.**_

_**Und dieser jemand war sie gewesen. Lily Evans. Er hatte nur kurz gegrinst, dann war er aufgestanden und hatte sich entschuldigt. Schließlich hatte er Pads dann doch noch gefunden und war mit ihm in den Zug gestiegen.**_

_**Aber sie war ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Ihr besorgtes Gesicht und das anschließende Lächeln.**_

_**Er beschloss, mit ihr auszugehen.**_

_**Padfoot und Moony waren mitgekommen. Natürlich nur zur Sicherheit. Nicht, dass er nervös gewesen wäre oder so. ER doch nicht.**_

„_**Hey Evans !" hatte Padfoot gerufen. Eigentlich sollte er doch gar nichts sagen …**_

„_**Hey Lily." und nun auch noch Moony. **_

_**Lily hatte nur fragend geguckt. Erst von Sirius zu Remus und dann war ihr Blick schließlich bei ihm hängen geblieben.**_

„_**Hey. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur fragen, naja, am Wochenende können wir doch nach Hogsmeade und naja, ich hatte gedacht wir könnten vielleicht, naja, zusammen hingehen ?"**_

_**So jetzt war es raus. Toll, das hatte sich ja sehr souverän angehört.**_

_**Wieder hatte sie erst ihn angesehen, dann seine beiden Begleiter. Sirius hatte sein breitestes Grinsen aufgesetzt und Remus lächelte einfach nur freundlich. Wie er das immer so tat. **_

_**Und James war es schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen, wie Sirius immer Grinsen und Remus in jeder Situation freundlich gucken konnte.**_

_**Dann hatte sie wieder ihn angesehen. Aber sie lächelte nicht.**_

_**O-oh.**_

_**  
„Vergiss es, Potter."**_

_Look into your heart – you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am – take my life_

_I would give it all – I would sacrifice_

James war im nach hinein klar, dass es falsch gewesen war, in Begleitung eines grinsenden Sirius und eines freundlich lächelnden Remus Lily nach einem Date zu fragen. Er hätte den Mut aufbringen müssen, sie selbst allein zu fragen.

So hätte er sich selbst auch nicht ernst genommen.

„Man, Alter gibs auf. Ich sag es dir seit Jahren. Irgendwann wirst du wirklich weich in der Birne."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Aber wie aufgeben, wenn das Herz nur für sie schlägt ? Warum weggehen, wenn man nur bei ihr sein will ?

Für ihn war sie wie eine Droge – und allein ihre Anwesenheit machte ihn glücklich.

Aber Sirius hatte Recht. Sie hatte ihn all den Jahren nie ein gutes Wort über ihn verloren. Und seine Freunde, auch wenn sie ihn seit Jahren in seinen Bemühungen unterstützten und seine Hartnäckigkeit bewunderten, gingen auch langsam die Erklärungen aus.

Warum hasste sie ihn so ? Wie konnte sie ihn jedes Mal wie Luft behandeln ?  
Was hatte er getan ? Womit hatte er das verdient ?

Aber James beschwerte sich nicht. Er liebte sie. Still und heimlich und doch offensichtlich.

_There's no love – like your love,_

_And no other – could give me more love_

_There's nowhere – Unless you're there_

_All the time – All the way – Yeah._

Bei dem Gedanken an sie verzog sich ihr Herz. Konnte ein einzelner Mensch einem so wichtig sein ? Ohne sie gab es kein hier und jetzt. Ohne sie wollte er nirgendwo sein.

„Kommst du zum Essen ?" Heute schien der Tag zu sein, an dem sich alle irgendwie unbemerkt an ihn heranschleichen konnten. Remus sah ihn ziemlich besorgt an.

Er lächelte. Essen, das hieß sie wieder zu sehen. Und er konnte sich nichts schöneres vorstellen. Sie würde schon irgendwann merken, wie sehr er sie liebte.

_You now it's true – Everything I do,_

_I do it for you_


End file.
